


Hurt

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck did you do Gavin?”</p><p>The man in question looked sheepish, standing outside Michael’s door with scrapes and cuts all over himself. He had on a tee and shorts, his hairy legs covered in scrapes and newly formed bruises, along with his arms. His face was fine, and Michael already had an idea why, with the helmet the man clutched in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

“What the fuck did you do Gavin?”

The man in question looked sheepish, standing outside Michael’s door with scrapes and cuts all over himself. He had on a tee and shorts, his hairy legs covered in scrapes and newly formed bruises, along with his arms. His face was fine, and Michael already had an idea why, with the helmet the man clutched in his hands.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Gavin mumbled, looking utterly embarrassed. Michael sighed and let him inside, telling him to sit on the couch. Gavin did just that, his helmet next to him as Michael grabbed his first aid kit. The older man came back with the kit and a wet towel, kneeling down in front of Gavin. He gently wiped off all the blood and dirt he could see, first his legs and then arms.

He then got the antiseptic, applying it with a tissue and calling Gavin a baby when he whined that it stung. The final touch was a bunch of bandaids, carefully covering all the open cuts and scrapes. Michael was pretty pleased until he saw Gavin pouting. “What’s wrong now?” He asked, the other fidgeting a little before mumbling his reply. “You didn’t kiss it all better.”

“Seriously Gavin?! You’re not a child." Michael rolled his eyes as the other man whined, stamping his feet a little. "But Michaelll!" he whined in the way only he could, until the other sighed, sitting back a little. "Okay fine, I'll kiss them all better, but only if you tell me what the fuck you did to get them in the first place."

Gavin got quiet again, mulling it over. After a dramatic sigh, he decided to tell. "Okay, so, you know how I just bought a new bicycle with Geoff recently?" Michael nodded, and he continued. "Well I was so excited to show you it so I raced over here... And you know that big hill on the way here?"

"Yeah..."

"So Geoff always told me not to try biking up it, but I thought I could do it because you know. I'm young and fit, so why not right? But I guess I slipped up a little and next thing I knew I took a bit of a tumble. Down the hill. Until I fell into a bush." there was silence for a minute before Michael burst into laughter, Gavin blushing darkly in embarrassment. It took the older man a couple of minutes to finally calm down, sighing as he caught his breath.

"Gavin you're a fucking idiot." Michael said with a smile, leaning in and kissing every bandaged cut and scrape, ending with a gentle kiss on Gavin's lips. "But I love you, idiocy and all." The Brit's pout left and a smile returned, kissing Michael again.


End file.
